


Lydia

by halestrom



Series: Characters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halestrom/pseuds/halestrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia would always been Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia

Lydia hadn't been born in Beacon Hills, she had been born further south, in Orange County and had grown up in a house that had been nestled between the ocean and their neighbors. She had been the best of friends with a oil heiress, all old money and reality show rich. It had been an elite group of people, and there had been _expectations_ that came with that sort of money. The Martins were nouveau rich, the sort the old money turned their noses up and their expectations were higher than the rest. Of course they had to be, they had to prove they had the chops. And it turned out, they didn't. The summer before her second year started the Martin family had been rocked by a scandal, her Dad had been _caught_ sleeping with his paralegal. Of course, no one cared he was sleeping around, that was the norm for this particular group of people, no the problem was that he had been _caught_ , by his business partner no less. The scandal that rocked the Martin family was harsh, Lydia was suddenly an outcast, she had gone from the pretty little ginger princess to _that girl_ the one who always got caught. And it seemed her father's legacy followed her around, her teachers paid more attention to her, no one wanted to be her friends because she was a _Martin_ and Martin's always got caught.

Relief came a year later with her fathers job transfer and the whole family moved to Beacon Hills. It was small, tiny, and no one had even heard of some of her neighbors, certainly no one knew that the Martin's got _caught_. There, Lydia was the new girl, the one that came from a big city and so she was special because of it. She was larger than life, especially to the skinny boy with the doe eyes. She knew all the right fashions, she knew all the right things to say and after years of living with people who ruled with looks, she knew what she needed to do. In Orange County she was an outcast, in Beacon Hills she was the _queen_ and nothing would ever take her throne from her.


End file.
